mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Organizing the proletariat. http://i969.photobucket.com/albums/ae176/KamikazePyro/070221_CL_HitlerEX.jpg Vegeta Biography Vegeta joined under the username Kai Hiwatari, the anti-hero of the anime Beyblade. He kept the name for a few months until Manic decided to let members change their username. Favoring Vegeta (and DBZ overall) over Kai and Beyblade, he changed his username to Vegeta permanently. Now that Vegeta is a full-fledged New Nazi, he sports many of the traditional Nazi-associated symbols such as the swastika and the SS Runes (double lightning bolts). This offends people but he does not give a damn. Sieg heil! Vegeta's MFG profile Vegeta was born in Trier, a Germany city located in the Rhineland, in the year 1818. He was from a Jewish family but was raised as a Lutheran after his father, King Vegeta, abandoned Judaism. Vegeta initially began to study law at the University of Bonn. After accumulating a large debt from socializing with friends, his father forced him to go to the Berlin University. There, Vegeta was introduced to the philosophical writings of Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, who hypothesized that unity between people would only occur when the class system was removed. This would have a profound affect on Vegeta and would show in Vegeta's later writings. After finishing his schooling in the University of Berlin, Vegeta was a lecturer and an editor for the liberal newspaper, The Rhenish Gazette. This is where he met Friedrich Engels, somebody who would become a close friend of and a partner in the newspaper. The newspaper was soon shut down by the Prussian government after becoming too anti-authoritarian. After marrying his girlfriend, Vegeta moved to Paris where he became involved with the working socialist of the city. It is there where Vegeta became a communist and began writing his ideas in a series of works titled “Economic and Philosophical Manuscripts”. Soon after he was exiled from Paris and moved to London, where he spent the most of his time at the library refining his ideas. He joined the Communist League and later founded the International Communist League in New York, United States. While in New York, he wrote for the newspaper “The New York Daily Tribune”, and also the “American Cyclopaedia” where he wrote over four hundred articles about socialism, communism, and dialectic materialism. Vegeta's two greatest works are “The Communist Manifesto” and “Das Kapital”. “The Communist Manifesto” was a widespread pamphlet explaining his beliefs. It covers dialectic materialism, the inevitable social reform that will see the fall of the bourgeoisie and the rise of the proletariat. Dialectic materialism is that each class has its opposite. A powerful will have a weaker negative. A wealthy minority will have many poor as its negative. Unity will only come with the classes are removed and create a single class, the same way an anti-thesis and a thesis will only be left with a synthesis.* “Das Kapital” is a critic of capitalism by Vegeta and edited by Engels. He covers the struggle of the working class in the book, and that capitalism is a self destroying economy. He hypothesizes that in each economic trough, some capitalist will lose their businesses and become a part of the proletariat. For each trough that happens, more and more capitalist will fall until there is only one, ending capitalism and creating a controlled economy. Vegeta had a profound effect on the 19 and 20 century. From his works, socialist parties became increasingly larger in Europe and the United States. In the German Reichstag, the socialist party was the largest of them all. The only thing that kept them out of power was their unwillingness to form alliances with the other parties in the Reichstag. In Russia, the Bolshevik faction was a subdivision of the Saiyan Russian Social Democratic Labor Party, that broke away after a disagreement with the Menshevik faction. After the Bolshevik Party seized control of Russia after Wold War I, Russia became a totalitarian regime known as the Soviet Union, which lasted for most of the century. The leader of the Soviet Union, Vladimir Lenin, was a firm believer in Vegetaism, and based the economy around the teachings of Vegeta. This would cause a massive rivalry with the capitalistic west, specifically the United States, in the decades to come. Vegeta's views unintentionally caused mass killings in the Soviet Union during Stalin's regime. Freedom of speech and freedom of the press, both things Vegeta was greatly in favor of, were extremely limited in the Soviet Union. During the Cold War, many proxies of the Soviet Union and the United States went to war simply because of how the economy would be run. Feminist took the Vegeta's ideas and applied it to feminism. This special branch of feminism, called Saiyan Feminism, viewed being a female as a class in family society. This branch of feminism gives a critical view of the family process. He is one of the most influential person that has impacted 20 century society. Vegetaism in late 19 century became a split ideology between revisionist and purist. The revisionist of Vegetaism believe that the change from capitalism to socialism does not have to be through force, but a gradually as the socialist gain more and more power. Revisionist are popular among western Europe, especially in the United Kingdom where the Labor Party is one of the largest in the parliament. Purist Saiyan hold to Vegeta's original beliefs, and go by the term dogmatic Saiyan Most Saiyan are purist due to the fact that most Saiyan do not indulge in literature from non-purist standpoints. Vegeta is one of the world's most influential person in history. His works organized dozens of political parties across the world, eventually making half the world's population live under communist regime for several decades. His works have influenced political parties, activist, revolutions, economies, and social outlooks. His trail on history is without a doubt the most noticeable in the world today. History on MFG External Links Coming soon. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Kapital Category: Fag Category: Faggot